All With You
by AnnieKDramaQueen
Summary: I want to use my last love for you, I would be so happy if my last destiny was you I want to give you all of my heart, If you can stay by my side forever All With You... - Taeyeon (태연)


**Hey guys, I have posted my second Stelen fic and I hope you liked it!**

**Stelen (Steve Rogers x Helen Cho) is the only lowkey pairing that I will always write, because this couple deserves a spotlight like the rest of the marvel couples, both canon and fanon.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARVEL. SADLY I OWN NOTHING :(**

* * *

They never would have thought that Captain Steve Rogers, the famous hero and the leader of the Avengers would be falling in love with a Korean geneticist, Doctor Helen Cho.

To most of the people they knew, saw them as an unlikely couple. A completely odd one to them, though sometimes they were actually a beautiful couple.

A hundred-year-old super-soldier romantically involved to a Korean geneticist was a surprise to everyone including the team as well, except the only person who knew of their secret relationship was Clint Barton who noticed their interaction between them during the attack of Ultron and the Iron Legions at the Avengers Tower when Steve rescued Helen is really obvious to him.

Helen first met Steve Rogers when Tony Stark introduces to her after she and Thor had a genuine conversation. At Helen's first glance at the Captain, she considered that his blue eyes have the most beautiful ones and never would have thought that she'd ever had a secret crush on him. Even though she had a small crush on Thor and knowing that he has a relationship with an astrophysicist named Jane Foster, her attraction for Steve was almost a genuine and completely innocent yet a joyous one. It was never easy for Helen to tell Steve that she likes him… like really, really like him.

Day after day or more so, their sweet friendship between them grew something more until one day during the_ National Cherry Blossom Festival _at Washington where Helen invites Steve to join and celebrate with her, she shyly confesses to him that she secretly likes him and gratefully thanks him for saving her life and befriending her. It took a moment for Helen to wait for Steve's reply when she saw him genuinely smiled at her and finally said to the Korean woman that he also liked her too, and that is where their relationship between them took into a sweet turn.

The two have been dating for five months with most of the happy moments and less of the sad ones. Yes, they also fight like ordinary couples do but they quickly forgave one another and completely forget about it by just embracing in each other's arms with comfort. Everything was going amazingly well until after one fateful night of their lovemaking, Helen discovers an old compass at the nightstand cabinet and curiously opens it to reveal a portrait of a beautiful woman inside it.

Shattered by the sight of what she is seeing, Helen questions Steve to know who is this woman inside that compass. And it took him a long moment for him to think of the words he was going to say until he told her...

Peggy Carter was his _first love._

Insisting on wanting to know if he still loves her as she questions to him again. And the answer she received from him… is silence. A long and complete silence.

And that silence from him made her leave.

Every time Helen sees him and receives a message or a call from Steve, she ignores it and lets herself get distracted by working on her job as a geneticist when a few weeks later, she had found out that she was pregnant.

Pregnant with _Steve's child._

It couldn't be anyone else since her first time with a man is only him, no one else. And they always had protection whenever they… you know, make love. But it seems, that love made a slight turn on her path.

And the only thing she could do right now… is to leave immediately. To leave the job she had enjoyed and loved. To leave the Avengers. To leave _him_… just to protect her child. Though secretly, she doesn't want Steve to know about her being pregnant, thinking that it would get in the way between his undying love for Peggy and the child they shared together.

No one knows about this until one person who found about her pregnancy is none other than Clint as she asks for him not to tell anyone, not even to Steve. And surprisingly, he accepted her request.

Going back to Seoul was not the best idea since it is the first place that Steve and the people she knew where to look for her as Helen tries to think of what place where she could stay and keep her child safe when Clint insists on letting her stay at his farmhouse with his family.

It took Helen to politely say no to him at least a few times until the Archer gets her to say yes to this.

And with that, she secretly left with Clint to leave the Avengers tower… never to see Steve and the whole team again until eight months later…

Helen gets to see Steve again when he along with his team, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff got into the farmhouse she was staying with the Barton family after from what she had heard from Clint that Steve had a huge feud with Tony, because of the Accords.

His expression upon seeing her fully pregnant was a complete shock to him yet a genuinely hurtful one, knowing that she didn't tell him that the two were having a child together. The only response Steve from Helen is her silent anger and a cold glare that he had never seen to her do that to him often. And it took him a long while for him to try to make up for that mistake he had done to her before, and little by little the chance of her loving him again slowly grew…

Until that night of the birth of their son.

The boy mostly had his father's features but his raven hair and dark brown eyes came from his mother, which Steve is obviously very happy that their little one has most of the resemblance from Helen. When the baby boy was in his mother's arms she happily cried and greeted him wholeheartedly, seeing her son welcomed into the world as she then looked at Steve's expression who is beside her, stared at his newborn son with his eyes full of tears falling down his cheeks and grinned happily when she lets him carry their son in his arms. And at that moment, he finally knew what real love was and had a reason to live, the night their little one came into his life.

And he also had a reason to live when Helen came into his life that made him whole and happy when he finally heard that she forgave him and loved him all along as they both looked down at their little bundle of joy and both decided to name him…

_Andrew James Rogers._

Yes, their little _Andy_. _Their precious little boy._

Everything was going perfect for them being the parents to their newborn son. Sure, they had ups and downs of them trying to become the best father and mother they can be, no matter how difficult it might get but still they are happy and well for many months.

Until one day, a breaking news headline appeared on the TV while the Rogers and the Barton family were having a good breakfast meal as they all saw the headline of Tony Stark missing after chasing into space.

Steve and Helen's expressions became grim when their friend Tony was out of this earth. And suddenly, the small flip-phone that he always carried everywhere with him unless it was in the way of his wife and son, that hadn't rung in almost a year and a half. The small flip-phone that theoretically only one person on Earth had the number to. And according to the news, that person was no longer on Earth as Steve finally picked up his phone and speaks to the caller, surprisingly the one who holds Tony's phone was Bruce himself.

The pairing were shocked to hear Bruce's voice as they both hadn't seen him for almost three years to be exact. Hearing about what the scientist said about relating to Tony's departure into Space, Steve then immediately prepares his battle gear after telling his team to suit up and leave. He then tells Helen to stay with Clint and his family to look after their son but to his surprise, his wife insists on joining him and wants to bring their son along as Steve was about to protest of her risking herself and their son's safety when she told him that the team will need her, since Tony is one of the most intelligent people who mostly knows about science is no longer here on this planet. She thinks it would be better if two scientists are better than one for the teams need to solve their problems when it comes to intellectual and practical activity. Knowing how brave yet sometimes stubborn his woman could get, he had no choice but to let her and their son join in the mission even though he seriously doesn't want to get his family involved into the dangerous world he was going into.

After rescuing Wanda and Vision from the battle against the two aliens who are after the android, the team decided to go back to their _'home'_, and by home they mean the _"New Avengers Facility"._ As they arrived where they see Rhodey arguing Thaddeus Ross, Steve and his team along with Helen and their son had stood in front of the Secretary of State who confronts them then glares at the Captain angrily, telling him into thinking that all's forgiven after everything that had happened. He even pointed out at Helen about letting her join into the Captain's side and almost insulting their son by thinking that she had slept with the _enemy_, causing both of the parents to feel furious including the team from behind the couple. But Steve manages to talk him down in a cold yet a serious tone telling the Secretary that the Earth has lost her best defender and calmly threatens him as Ross orders Rhodes to arrest them but surprisingly he terminated the connection and awkwardly greets Steve before giving each other a friendly hug when they all heard Bruce's voice behind Rhodey as he and Natasha an awkward reunion moment until to Bruce and Rhodey's most shock, the scientist and the officer sees Helen shifted the cradle in her arms, setting it down as they saw a baby inside – a baby with purely raven hair and dark brown eyes, there was no mistake that Steve and Helen had a child together. And the only comment they had both lamely said about their little one was… "He's a cute kid." Causing the couple to chuckle in amusement and they both bashfully agreed to that.

After their happy and friendly reunion, Bruce asked where Clint was, knowing that they must need all the help as possible, only to be told that he is on house arrest. And upon resuming their conversation, the team would decide what to do with Vision, who suggested to destroy them even if it would kill him, much to Helen's horror and disagreement knowing that she was one of the scientists who created this android and considers him as a family as well. Unwilling to kill their friend, Helen, and Bruce both had the same idea and proposed the difficult task of removing the stone from the android to safely destroy it without needlessly taking his life as Steve suggested taking Vision to Wakanda, the only nation on Earth with the resources capable of achieving this.

And with this, Steve and Helen along with their son and the whole team flown to the Wakanda where they were all welcomed and greeted by King T'challa, and to Steve and Helen's astonishment, the king congratulates them when the Captain introduces his small family to the king who blesses their son with goodwill and humbleness before Steve sees his best friend, Bucky with happiness and gives him a brotherly hug before introduces his wife and their son. Bucky looked so delighted when he sees his only best friend had a family he deserved, a wife and a kid he would cherish for the rest of his life as he said and quote.

"I still can't quite believe you're a dad. It seems so surreal. And honestly, I think Captain America is going to be the Daddy of the Year."

Everyone completely agrees with the words he said about the Captain being the best dad and that Steve with no doubt claimed that he considered Bucky to be Andrew's godfather, which the Winter Soldier wholeheartedly accepted it.

The happy reunion changes immediately into a serious one when they all entered the Shuri's private lab while Steve and Helen were assured by T'challa that their son, Andrew will be taken care of by none other than his mother, Queen Ramonda who adored the couple's son and immediately accepted to look after him as Shuri then ran scan over Vision's mind stone, she and two scientists, Helen and Bruce discuss about the Android and the stone. The princess was most impressed with Helen's intelligence and creation of the android when the former Korean geneticist talked about it on how she does it before Bruce and Shuri discuss on how to reprogram the synapses collectively.

When Okoye informed of the Thanos' children coming into the atmosphere and T'challa ordering his general and the Dora Milaje to evacuate the city and engage all the defense procedures before pointedly said to give Steve a shield as a weapon. After the Captain received the weapon he was given by the king, he told Helen to stay here and help Shuri to get the Mind Stone out of Vision, looking worried and fearful of her if he lost the woman he loved. Helen looking calm as always and assured him that she will be assisting the princess to disconnect the Mind Stone from Vision under the protection of Ayo and Wanda, telling him that it is her job as a scientist. Steve had never been so proud of her and completely amazed of her skills as a geneticist since the day he met her when he suddenly requests her and wistfully said.

"Helen… if anything happens to me on the battlefield after this is over, you must make the whole world believed you left me and no longer cared for me." The words he said to her, made her feel the pound in her chest of hurtfulness though quietly continues to listen to him. "It is the only way I have to protect you from what I have to do, but always remember this…" She can see in his blue eyes that are deeper like the ocean from below, looking so pained though kept himself strong and assuring. "That you are and will always be… the joy of my life."

That last words made her heart fluttered with lightheartedness and her eyes falling into happy tears, though the feeling of him saying those words made it feel this will be farewell to her, a goodbye. However, she knew that Steve was an honorable soldier like the rest who fought at the war bravely and so, Helen replies to him with a saddened smile and looked at him with loyalty and love she shows for him. "I am the wife of a soldier…" Breathing heavily before saying out softly. "Whatever your duty is, it is mine too."

Completely heartfelt and moved by the way she says to him, Steve lovingly embraces her in his arms tightly almost as if he doesn't want to let her go and want to stay like this forever but they both know that the battle has already begun to start when the two now separated from each other's arms and moved their own ways into their respective positions, both hoping that when the battle is over, they will be back again whole as a family with their son.

Sadly… it took a cruel turn when Steve witnesses his best friend, Bucky, turning into ashes including most of the warriors and the friends he knew before seeing Vision lay lifelessly on the ground as he kneeled in distress. Realizing the sight he was seeing all of the horrors, the captain immediately tries to call Helen from the comms but unfortunately, there was no response as tries to call her again and again, desperation is evident in his tone. All he hears was nothing but a total blank until he received a call from one of the king's Dora Milaje saying that his son was… _turned into ash_ as well…

Hearing the news of Helen and their son being decimated… has put an intense impact on his heart and soul with pain and deep sorrow.

And it seems, he has not just lost the fight… he has lost his friends and the family he loved and cared deeply.

Especially the friendship between Steve and Tony who had gotten back, thanks to this woman named Carol Danvers, has torn deeper like a severe wound in the skin when his anger towards the Captain of not stopping Thanos and mourns Peter's death by lashing him out and so Steve just lets Tony have at him, knowing that it was completely his fault… that he lied about being there after he promised Tony he would.

Those five years took a toll on him when he lost his friends, the love of his life and their little bundle of joy when every day he goes to a grief support and doing nothing but just think of Helen and their son after that, leaving Natasha to do all the leadership for him while he was overcome with grief he was experiencing by looking at the photo of him carrying their newborn son and Helen beside him admiring their little one in his arms looking so happy. He heard that Tony got married and had a daughter named Morgan from which he is happy that he has a family he deserves, though Steve is secretly jealous because… Tony has everything that the Captain had back then. A family… Helen and their beloved son. However… he knows he deserves it, after everything that has been through between him and Tony. It feels like a punishment… the most painful punishment he has ever received after what he had done to Tony.

He missed Helen…

He missed his son…

He missed Bucky and Sam…

He missed them…

He missed them so dearly… he missed it all. So much, he wanted to take it all back.

And it did, thanks to Scott Lang. His idea of time-traveling to get to Infinity Stones from the past, it may sound a bit absurd but in all of honesty, Steve thinks that there is a good chance for everyone who has lost will be back and reviving. There were ups and downs from the beginning like when he tries to convince Tony to help and create a time-travel machine who refused to assist them, and Bruce almost screw things up when he turns Scott into a teenager, an old man and a baby, much to Steve's shock. But unexpectedly, Tony returns and decides to help Steve and the team to get the Infinity Stones by time-traveling and sincerely gives his shield back. As much as Steve wanted to touch it, he feels that he didn't deserve this but Tony encourages him to take it and earnestly said. "This shield belongs to you. You deserve it. My father made this shield for you."

Those words, he had never thought that would touch him so warmly and hopes that he will make it up to him when this mission is over. And he would be forever grateful for that.

It was all a success when they got complete six of Infinity Stones from the past but when Clint silently tells that Natasha was gone due to sacrificing herself at Vormir to get the soul stone, the whole team grieved for her death giving them a saddened moment of her being gone forever.

After getting all of the six Infinity Stones and Bruce successfully snapped his fingers from the Iron Gauntlet that Tony made by to bring everyone back from the decimation, they waited to see if everyone completely back and luckily Clint received a call from his wife Laura, meaning that everyone is really back. And that made Steve feel looked shocked yet intensely happy from the inside, knowing that Helen and their son are undeniably and possibly alive. He was about to call Helen until everything has turned for the worst when Thanos and his army from the past had arrived in the present, Steve along with Tony and Thor stand against the mad titan with all the power they've got to defeat him, even him lifting the Mjonir and making himself worthy to held it.

It was almost at loss when Thanos beats them one by one, leaving Steve the only one last standing so bravely until he heard his friend, Sam calling out to him in the comms when suddenly thousands of heroes came out of nowhere and stand behind the Captain to stop Thanos who launched a final crusade for the power of the Infinity Stones from the Iron Gauntlet.

He thought the war ended successfully well when they defeated the Mad Titan and his army.

But unfortunately… fate can be really cruel when he saw his good friend and companion, Tony, gained all of the six Infinity Stones and used them to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, sacrificing his life in the process. Steve can only watch his dying friend downcasted, spending his last moments with comfort to his wife, Pepper, his protégé, Peter and his best friend, Rhodey, giving his last words being to comfort them that they had won. Tony has shown no regrets that he had to die for it to happen, and Steve can hear Pepper assuring her husband that she and her daughter along with the rest of the world would be alright. And with this, the Captain can see Tony's eyes faded and his breath stopped as he died peacefully.

As the battle was over, he requested Doctor Strange to open a portal and lead Steve to go to Wakanda, just to see Helen and their son as he can't wait to put his arms around them, after he had waited for so long. When he arrived, he can see Helen standing in front of him near the Golden City, looking alive and well. His blue eyes drifted from her to his son in her arms, looking at his father happily as Steve puts down his half-destroyed shield and Thor's Mjonir before hastily removing his helmet with no care before impatiently runs over to her from a small distance until he wraps his arms around his little family, embracing them a bit tightly. He can feel his tears falling down from his cheeks with joy as he gives her kisses all over her face before giving his son a tender one in the forehead and said to her softly.

"You're here... you're both really here."

And the only response he received from her is a tearful smile and a few small words. "We are here, my love."

After their heartfelt reunion, Steve tells Helen of Tony's sacrifice and on how he died as the former Korean geneticist weepingly mourned for the loss she had always considered to be her dear friend.

The next day, Tony's funeral was held at the Stark Residence where he was mourned by his family and the remaining Avengers and the rest were attended. After the funeral, Steve volunteered to return the stones back into its original timelines as Helen stood at the side of the tree while holding her one-year-old son in her arms, watching Bucky and Steve genuinely banter, with a pensive look on her face. She tried to keep a smile on her face but couldn't, knowing what was about to happen next.

Steve told Helen that he loves her entirely every time yet however, she cannot help but feel the doubt again of thinking that he still loves Peggy, his first love. The thought of him still thinking of the first woman he had ever loved, hurts her deeply no matter how much she tries to deny it and she knew this for her, the only way for him to be truly happy is that he will go back in time to be with the one he truly loves even though this would not only greatly hurt her but their son as well, if he knew that his father left them to his other woman in the past. Nonetheless, she will tell him at the right time when he grows older and hopefully he will understand someday, no matter how painful it is.

She looked at her baby boy, sleeping peacefully at her shoulder with his pale cheeks puffed and pinkish red of blush in it. The former Korean geneticist smiled adoringly at the sight of her one and only son before heaving a deep sigh as she saw the Captain walked his way over to her and their son. Before she could say anything though, he kissed their son in the forehead ever so lovingly before he pulled them into his embrace.

"I'll be back before you know it." Steve said while burying his face into her soft dark hair.

"Steve." Helen whispered quietly with her eyes starting well up.

"What's wrong, doll?" He said as his smile fell when he pulled back from his embrace to see her grim expression.

Helen made a deep sigh before saying to him softly. "Not everyone… gets to have a second chance of happiness." Her watery eyes met his concerned ones as she continued. "I love you, Steve… And I-I wanted you to be happy."

"W-what are you—" His question was cut off when she whispered to him.

"Go be with your _best girl_." Helen smiled tearfully.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion at his wife's sudden words and his mind went blank, creating a blanket of silence. The only sounds he hears were her small and quiet cries.

After a moment of wiping her tears away quickly with her sleeve and looked over at Bruce with a wistful smile.

"I think he's ready to go." The scientist called out to him from his station as Helen looked back at the back at her beloved in front of her, who was still at a loss for words. "He's late for a dance."

And before Steve could respond to this, he felt himself being pushed onto the stage by Sam and Bucky, furthering his distance from Helen, who was making her way over to Bruce.

"Alright Steve, make sure to put back the stones exactly where we found them." He instructed while pushing some of the buttons on the control panel that powered up the time-travel machine.

"How long will it take?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, for us it'll be three seconds but for him, it's however long he needs."

Helen remained eye contact with Steve when she felt Bucky's comforting arm around her shoulder and turns her head to face him as he said wistfully. "Don't worry, we'll see him soon." He shares a knowing look with her.

"I know. I just… I honestly just can't picture a world without Steve as Captain America…" she brokenheartedly said while leaning her head against his shoulder. "… for three seconds." She tries to joke about it but Bucky can easily see the heart brokenness on her face.

Steve watched the three most important people in his life comforting each other, knowing what they were thinking but before he could anything to them, he was interrupted by Bruce's countdown.

"Alright, Cap. Ready in 3… 2… 1."

The stage lit up with a whirl, and a quick second later, the man she had loved disappeared as the silence ringing back confirmed to her of the reality she had known all along and will forever remain in her memory for rest of her life.

"Well, I really should be going now. I've got a plane to catch. I can't miss it, and I have to keep Andy resting in a comfortable area." Helen genuinely embraces Bucky with her free arm while her other one was holding her sleeping son as Sam and Bruce were panicking in the background. He looked down at Helen with her tears flowing freely, now that the only man she had always loved was really gone.

"You don't want to see him again?" Bucky asked but he knew her answer very well yet he wanted to hear her answer.

"I don't think I can handle seeing Steve Rogers's old-aged form. At least, not right now. Especially Andy will think that his father that I'm in love with is actually a wrinkled old man, he will be horrified by this when he gets older." She sniffled with her tears clouding her vision. "Just… just tell him, that we are off to live our best lives and I'm not mad at him… not anymore. And that way, he won't feel bad about it. You know how he is."

"But Helen—" Bucky tries to beg her to stay but was cut-off sentence when she said.

"Please, Bucky?"

The Winter Soldier sighed, knowing he can no longer persuade her to stay. "All right. Go take a plane flight and you two better live your best lives." He said while squeezing her hand softly with a reassuring smile before giving a small kiss on his godson's head.

Helen moves away from him then faces Bruce and Sam, giving them a small wave of goodbye before turning around and started to walk towards the car without a glance back. She had exchanged goodbyes with the rest of the team beforehand, and now there was no reason to stay anymore. Her son, Andrew still peacefully sleeping was now placed at the back of the baby car seat before sitting in the driver's seat as she started the engine.

Her car then starts to move away from the residence and drives off through the distance. Unknowingly to her, Helen fails to hear the whirring sound of the time machine and the reappearance of the man she thought was gone forever.

Once Steve appeared, he was immediately enveloped in a hug by his best friend, Bucky who was shock by his sudden appearance.

"Steve, You came back! You didn't stay?" He asked before noticing his friend was looking around the forest, searching for Helen and their son. "I'm sorry but they left." He told Steve with a bit of panic.

The Captain turns around to face him with a confused expression. "What? Why? W-where are they now?"

Bucky shook his head slightly, a bit saddened as he replied. "I don't know. We both thought you would stay with Peggy and lived in the past with her. So she left with your kid after you didn't come back."

Surprised by this when he told him that the reason Helen left, it's because she thought he would be happier if he reunites with Peggy instead of her. "But she was my wife. And I married her, Bucky."

"I know, Buddy-"

"Did she mention where she was going to?"

"Helen said she had a plane to catch. And to tell you this that she and Andy were off to live their best lives and that she's no longer mad about you staying with Peggy. She thought it was the best for you."

Steve deeply sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and murmured. "My god. I should have know that she would be willing to make others happy at the expense of her own happiness."

The Captain then hears Bruce piped up from the back. "Sorry Steve, I must have mixed up the coordinates. I should have counted down from three minutes instead of three seconds."

"It's alright, Banner." He waved it off before facing his best friend with a determined look. "Listen Buck, I need to go catch Helen and my son before I really lose them this time."

"Go be with your best girl, Punk." Bucky smiled encouragingly.

And with this, Steve smiled back at his best friend before running towards his motorcycle and immediately started the engine before he took off with a swift speed.

* * *

**~X~**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**~X~**

* * *

Helen was pretty sure her eyes were deceiving her. Or at least, delusional of some sort.

At first, she thought she saw Steve through the window of the plane, riding his motorcycle down the runway. And that was a month ago.

Once she landed back to Seoul, she proceeded to go staying at her childhood home in_ Changwon_ City where she will raise her son as a single parent and to start living the best life she had told Bucky about. And luckily she got a decent job here, being a medical doctor in her own business home, nothing big like her previous one. Everything had been normal again, no Steve sightings up until the past week.

On Monday, while Helen was strolling her son to the park, she saw a blonde-headed man who looked very lost and was looking around the small city. She continued to stare at him before he disappeared behind one of the nearby houses before she shrugged about it into thinking this is just her imagination.

Then on the next day of Tuesday, she passed by a man engaging into a conversation with one of her neighbors about something but seemed to be having trouble with communicating. She was about to approach him and offer her help but another neighbor from the other side had gotten there already to translate.

And then on Wednesday, Helen could have swear that she saw Steve in the crowd at the local market when she was shopping with her son in a stroller. However she brushes out that it was just an illusion she was seeing.

Which brought her at early morning on Friday when during her laundry day, Helen couldn't help but thinking that she was going insane even though she tries to ignore it. After she was done hanging her clothes on the front yard, she went back inside into her home then went straight towards the living where her son was peacefully sleeping in a rocking cradle. Her eyes trace its way towards the phonograph that Steve originally owned, she tenderly remembered the first time she taught Steve how to dance after their first date, and it was magical and amazing when they danced perfectly, slow and beautifully rhythmic. Helen then approaches it and picks one of the recording disks, most of it was owned by him but some are hers as she places it before playing the music, this wonderful song called _'So This is Love'_ from Disney's Cinderella is the one she picked was the song she and Steve first danced. The song begins to play as Helen sways her gracefully with her arms around hers with her eyes closed, imagining herself dancing with the only man she loves and was immediately enveloped in a scent that reminded her of Steve. But as she swiftly turns around in the pace where the song finally ends and slowly opens her eyes where she saw Steve Rogers standing in the doorway, looking right at her.

Seeing him right in front of her as she remembered him, made her stop dancing and just stood there with her tears starting to fall from her cheeks.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to come home. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you two."

Before Helen was about to respond, she hears Andrew happily giggled behind, seemingly glad to see his father here as Steve walked his way towards his boy and gently carries him before giving him a kiss in the cheek and embraced his little boy. Her heart stopped when he plays that song again then faces her again, he approaches her and wraps his free arm around her waist while Helen just places her hands on his shoulders as they begin to dance.

**_So this is love... So this is love…_**

Helen looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Are you really here?"

**_So this is what makes life divine..._**

She blinks her eyes twice, thinking she had to be dreaming. But after she realized that she wasn't hallucinating nor dreaming as her eyes slightly widened.

"What are you_ really_ doing here, Steve? You're supposed to be old in your true age."

**_I'm all aglow and now I know…_**

"I know you have a type for older men ever since you were first dated me and had a baby with. But seriously doll? I'm really not that old for you?" He lightly joked about that, laughing a bit softly.

**_The key to our heaven is mine…_**

She slapped his upper bicep, opposite to their son's side on his father's shoulder, slightly frowning at him. "You know what I'm talking about, you idiot."

Steve's large hand reached for her smaller one that was placed on his shoulder, her face softening at their warmth.

"You had another chance, Steve… you had a second chance of happiness with Peggy."

**_My heart has wings and I can fly…_**

He looked into her dark eyes lovingly before saying softly to her.

"You're right, I did get another chance. I could have given the hope of being with the woman I've wanted to spend rest of my life with ever since I got out of the ice. However, the time had done me good and I thought I would be alone in this new world I lived in. But then you came into my life and gave me the chance to feel happy and love again, and I don't want to lose it with the woman who made me loved once more and moved on from Peggy."

**_I'll touch every star in the sky…_**

The two didn't realize their son was looking at his parents, quietly grinned toothlessly somehow happy at this moment he was seeing as his father continues to spoke out to her.

"And I truly felt very content that Peggy had met someone to grown to love and had a good life with him for the rest of her days. But I deeply realized that I would never be happy of knowing that someone else have found you first before I did, being the reason you laughed and smiled every day." He lightly kissed her hand. "And I want to be that person, Helen."

Her eyes softened. "Steve…"

**_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of… Mmm mmm mmm._**

The Captain leans in and is about to kiss her until lips are now placed into hers. It was chaste and sweet though also longing that the two were experiencing right now before he first lets go of their kiss, feeling on each other's breaths as he finally says.

"You are… my best girl, Helen. And I love you."

**_So this is love…_**

Her tears continue to fall from her eyes and tearfully replied to him with a happy smile on her face.

"I love you too, Steve."

Steve smiles at her sweet response as he tries to kiss her but they both heard their son, Andrew giggled just to get his parents' attention. The couple both chuckled at their son's adorable antics as they both kissed their bundle of joy in each cheek before they both said.

"And we love you too, Andy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you put a comment and see what you think of my writing :)**


End file.
